To Dabble in Drabbles
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: A set of what I hope to be many different drabbles, halfdrabbles, and double drabbles on the Storm Hawks and the people and places around them. Drabble 5: Bad Hair Day
1. His Dove

After some thinking, I decided to add some of the drabbles I've come up with on to the site. Updates will probably be few, as I don't have as much time to write as I would like, and I am working on many different things. So, I give you the first of what I hope to be many drabbles, half-drabbles, and double drabbles. The title is random, and I came up with it on the spot.

-----------------

His Dove

---------------------

Finn grumbled as he boarded the Condor, pout in full force. He looked over his shoulder, his pout transforming into a "you-can't-resist-me" grin as he noticed Dove watching him.

The girl rolled her eyes at him, although she had a smile on her face. She studied the area for a moment, and when she deemed it safe, she blew a kiss to him.

Finn's grin grew ten-fold as he made a grabbing motion and "caught" the kiss. Then, with a mock salute, he winked at her and entered the Condor, grin in full force as he thought of his Dove.


	2. Hidden Rage

Master Cyclonis' feelings after having been defeated by the Storm Hawks for the first time.

--------

Hidden Rage

---------------------

Master Cyclonis glared at the wall in fury. It was taking all of her will power not so completely destroy the building.

She was in one of her many hideouts that were scattered across Cyclonia. It had not been long since the Storm Hawks had foiled her plans.

When leaving the site of her previous dwelling, she had appeared calm, cool, and collected. The moment she was alone however, she'd barely been able to control herself. Those Storm Hawks would pay dearly for what they had done.

She would destroy everything they held dear, and then she would destroy them!


	3. You're Screwed

There's a reason they don't want to fail her...

--------

You're Screwed

-------------

The Dark Ace sneered as the Cyclonian Talons were forced to retreat. The Storm Hawks had defeated them once again.

"Master Cyclonis will not be pleased." He mumbled, although the entire squadron heard him. He sped up, the others soon following his lead.

Ravess and Snipe winced, glancing at each other in fear. Master Cyclonis had been angrier than usual because they had failed so many times.

The masked henchmen that came along all shivered in terror, one or two letting out a whimper of fear.

An angry Master Cyclonis was deadly. An angrier than usual Master Cyclonis….. You're screwed.


	4. You're Cute When You're Angry

----------------------

You're Cute When You're Angry

---------------

He smirked at Piper's wide eyes, beginning to fly back to Terra Haze.

"W-why did you save me?" Piper questioned, glaring distrustfully at him.

Dark Ace said nothing. Piper had gotten separated from her friends and had been attacked by a school of Sky Sharks. She would have been killed, had Dark Ace not grabbed her first.

"Answer me!" Piper demanded angrily.

Dark Ace remained silent, landing on the terra and forcing Piper off his ride. He snickered at her glare of indignation.

"You're cute when you're angry." Dark Ace informed her before speeding away; leaving a red-faced Piper behind.

----------

This one kinda annoyed me because I had to shorten it from it's original length of 168 words.


	5. Bad Hair Day

--------------------------

Bad Hair Day

----------------

Finn glared into the mirror, arms folded as he pouted. He grabbed a bottle on the counter in front of him, squeezing gel into it. Taking a deep breathe, he began to apply the gel into his blonde hair.

He worked carefully; making sure every single hair on his narcissistic little head was perfect. Finn smiled in satisfaction, slowly bringing his hands away from his hair.

But the moment he did, his hair sprang up messily.

Finn grumbled, tossing the emptied bottle behind him where it landed near ten other empty bottles of hair gel. "So much for cutting back…"

--------

HA! I love the 'narcissistic little head' bit. Review please!


	6. Puny Humans

_**Puny Humans**_

_Aerrow stared diligently at his furry blue friend, his green eyes filled with determination and confidence._

_Radarr stared back, eyes narrowed and twitching as they began to water. He seemed to be struggling. And then, he blinked._

"_Oh yeah!" Aerrow suddenly cheered, pumping a fist into the air in triumph. "I SO beat you, Radarr!" He taunted, grinning playfully at his friend._

_Radarr, in respone, snarled and tackled the red haired teen to the floor in rage. "Radarr loses to NO ONE, puny human!" He screeched angrily. "I will DESTROY you!" _

Aerrow shot up in his bed, eyes wide as he attempted to slow his quick breathing. "What the…" He paused, casting a suspicious look toward the sleeping Radarr at the foot of his bed. His eyes were glued to the blue creature for nearly a minute, but then he shrugged, yawning as he lay back down on his bed. "There's no way Radarr could talk…" He mumbled, slowly falling back to sleep.

The room was silent, save for the light sound of Aerrow breathing. Radarr peeked an eye open and studied his companion for a moment before he snickered darkly, a smirk forming in his face. "Stupid, PUNY humans…"

**Inspired by Radarr and things that have occurred in my fic Operation: One Big Happy Family, which WILL be continued! I just don't know when...**


End file.
